regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kumo
Description Kumo stands as a medium stature, slightly lithe character with a large blue cloak covering most of his figure. Two crossbow bolt cases decorate either side of his body. Occasionally a sleek, pitch-black crossbow adorns his back as well. He has royal blue eyes, a charcoal complexion and long, silver hair that stops at his mid-back. Features & Traits *Patron: The Hexblade *Eldritch Smite *Hexblade's Curse *Hex Warrior *Pact of the Blade *Improved Pact Weapon *Thirsting Blade *Crossbow Expert *Fey Ancestry (Racial) *Ear to the Ground (Background) *Accursed Specter Weapon & Armor Proficiencies Simple & Martial Weapons Light & Medium Armor Other Proficiencies *Flute *Thieves Tools Equipment *Crossbow (Konton) *Breastplate Spells *'Cantrip:' Chill Touch, Mage Hand, Minor Illusion, Dancing Lights, *'Level 1:' Hex, Shield, Faerie Fire *'Level 2:' Invisibility, Shatter, Darkness *'Level 3:' Counterspell, Fly, Thunder Step, Languages *Abyssal, Elvish, Common (Eridonian), Backstory Kumo awoke one night to find himself in a field of bloodied bodies and a smouldering camp near Bon' Theris, apparently the result of a conflict between a large group of roaming hobgoblins and an odd collection of humanoid beings: elves, humans and dwarves. Crossbows bolts were protruding from about half of the bodies, mainly their chests and heads. Without really understanding why, Kumo began to drift from body to body, coldly pulling arrows from the still-warm corpses. He would stop for a brief moment, verifying the integrity of the shafts and heads, and then slide them into the cases on either side of his body. After collecting the remaining bolts from the battlefield, Kumo sets off to the west, a non-distinct voice in the back of his head urging him onward. Onward to adventure, and, more importantly, to power. He begins to take contracts from local cities, making a name quickly for himself as an efficient, ruthless killer. His natural charm allows him to establish good relationships with almost every informant in the surrounding villages of Fen Den, so much so that he's able to finish contracts sometimes hours before they're even posted on the local boards. He'd heard whispers occasionally about the adventures of The Barbo's, and once news had spread of the appearance of a possible Philosophers' Stone in the world, the voice in the back of his head urged him north to seek out its power. ---- Kumo was born a weak, dark half-elf, to a family of a destroyed village that was happened upon by a wandering tribe of elves, humans and dwarves. His parents were unknown, killed in the sacking of the village he was discovered in, but he was taken in by the simple wanderers after they'd discovered him as a baby in the ruins of one of the houses. The nomad grouped picked berries, attempted small jobs and hunted for food while fighting as best they could to maintain their survival. Kumo joined the young band of warriors that trained with their "captain" (the strongest warrior there who could train them at the time, no one of nobility or of a proper fighting background) with the hopes that he could one day rise up and become a mighty warrior that would lead and establish a city for the people he wandered with. He was never quite accepted into the group, however, due to the unknown nature of his birth that left him with skin a bit darker than the other elves and humans. He was so beside himself that even the half-eves didn't accept him into their group. One night, a wandering pack of hobgoblins discovered and brutalised the group Kumo travelled with. Kumo stood by and watched as the members of his tribe were slaughtered en masse, attempting to retreat when a hobgoblin found him and began to chase him down. Retreating into the open fields, Kumo found himself at the end of a ledge with nowhere to run. An arrow struck him in his lower back, both destroying his spine and sending him tumbling off the side of the cliff, crashing through some foliage and landing him upon a small ledge that faced the open ocean, the snowy tops of the Talens barely visible in the distance. Laying on the ground, Kumo felt himself slipping into darkness before he "felt" a calling several yards away from him. Spotting a small shrine that looked...otherwordly(?) with a smooth, black stone that seemed impossibly dark, Kumo pathetically crawled towards it. A sword was embedded in the stone, emanating a cold aura that was simultaneously menacing and intimating yet inviting and alluring to Kumo. Once he'd crawled to it, the Hexblade impressed a simple statement onto his mind, "Become one with me, and together we can become what you've always dreamed." "I can't, I'm too weak; I'm nothing, everyone is already dead, it's too la-" "You don't need them. Together, we can accomplish anything." Kumo rested his head on the stone, which was firm and unyielding, and yet strangely soft enough for him to comfortably lay upon. He reached forward with his hand, grasping the blade of the sword. "You will die. Let us work together, we can help one another." "I want to kill them, the invaders..." "They will be nothing to us. Accept my Pact, we will unite and destroy them. We can become more powerful together than either of us could ever dream of on our own." "I...I don't want to remember anything, I don't want to remember this, my failure...Make me forget, and I will..." Kumo rose to his feet and began to scale the cliffside with an unfamiliar strength, a dark, shimmering crossbow strapped to his back, making his way back to his camp. Category:5th Edition Characters Category:Gnomes, Tomes & Catacombs Characters Category:Dark Elf Characters Category:Half-Elf Characters Category:Deceased Characters